A NAND semiconductor memory device, which includes three-dimensionally arranged memory cells, includes a stacked body including multiple electrode layers stacked on a substrate, and a semiconductor channel extending through the stacked body. In such a semiconductor memory device, the memory capacity thereof can be increased by downscaling the two dimensional structure parallel to the substrate surface and increasing the number of stacks of the multiple electrode layers in the stacked body. However, fine patterning of the stacked body becomes difficult as the number of stacks increases.